Green Ink Covered Lizards in Snowy Bathwater
by EnyoAzul
Summary: 5 blurbs of randomness summarized as: a mission, a position, a lizard, a wedding, and a bathtub. And featuring: Kenpachi & Hitsugaya; Harribel & Rukia; Gin & Stark; Ulquiorra & Urahara; and Yamamoto & Shinji.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bleach, or anything associated with it. I'm a fanfic writer…I own nothing.

**Warnings**: Fluff, Yuri, Gin being weird, Sappiness, and Yamamoto in a bath tub.

**Note:** I decided to do that 5 song prompt thing where ya set your player on random and whatever song comes up you use for inspiration and finish the inspired piece in the amount of time it takes for the song to play.

But to make it more challenging I randomly picked some pairings. First, I wrote a list of Bleach characters and then randomized that list. Then I got a random number which was 16 and then picked 16 random pairs. From those pairs I randomly selected 5. TADA. Why do I feel like I am in Stats class?!

On the plus side, Harribel and Rukia popped by Yuri writing cherry!

* * *

**Kenpachi & Hitsugaya**

_Stephanie J Block- "The Human Heart" This Place I Know._

Oh my freaking God. Kenpachi thought as he stood atop the snowy hill.

He'd been sent on a scouting mission with captain of the Tenth Division Hitsugaya Toshiro. And although the youngest captain of the Gotei was a serious person by nature as soon as the first snowflake fell from the sky Kenpachi had seen and sensed a difference in him. His face, although as stony as Kuchiki's, changed in the slightest and seemed to glow. He sees snows all the freaking damn time, is what Kenpachi had thought. But perhaps snow that he did not create himself was just that much more enjoyable kinda like what Yachiru said about the bubbles that Kenpachi blew for her versus the ones she blew herself.

By the time they had finished their scouting the snow had already begun to fall in thick flakes and a thin layer had built up on the once green grass. The white haired shinigami sighed heavily as he threw his knapsack over his shoulder seemingly regretting having finished his work so quickly. Kenpachi hated seeing the guy so melancholy and didn't really understand why he didn't just say he wanted to stay.

Rolling his eyes Kenpachi said, "Why don't we just hang out here for a minute. Ya know, just enjoy the view for a little while now that we're done working." Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprised but he nodded appreciatively and promptly set his bags down.

So there they were, an hour later, still looking out at the landscape. It was a bit too chilly for Kenpachi but the other's gentle face and shining eyes kept him from complaining- out loud anyway. And when Hitsugaya's turned toward him and smiled, a thing he seldom ever did, "Thank you, Zaraki," Kenpachi knew he had in fact done the right thing even if he could no longer feel his nose.

**Halibel & Rukia**

_Yui- "Life"_

They worked in an office building thirteen stories high. One of them was dark skinned with golden locks and the other one had fair skin contrasted with hair as dark as night. They both worked hard, both held the respect of their peers, and they were both were up for the latest CEO position. It was that opening that had caused them to break their silence with one another-for they had never had reason to speak with one another before. And it was the breaking of this silence that had led to the moment in which Harribel shoved Rukia up against a fax machine, to the moment that Rukia shuddered in the pleasurable feeling of having her gorgeous coworkers much bigger breasts pressed into her smaller ones, to the clatter of a pot of ink onto a newly carpeted copy room floor, to the hastily undone buttons, the feel of flesh against Harribel's strict tongue, to the scream of ecstasy that filled the empty but for two building, and to the red mark that would appear on Rukia's thigh a day later.

Their office affair was not romantic. It was rough and hard. It wasn't guaranteed. It wasn't meant to last. It was…like life.

**Gin & Stark**

_Sagisu Shirou-"Escalon" Bleach OST III_

Gin was doing it again. Playing with those damn lizards. He didn't know why Aizen-sama had sent him out with Gin. He wasn't a babysitter. He was the Primera. "They just want to be left alone." Stark sighed.

"Aw, just cause that's what ya want, doesn't mean that's what they want. These little guys are bored. They're lonely." Gin smiled up at him.

Stark rolled his eyes. Loneliness. What did the damn lizards know about loneliness? They had it easy. Simply breath and their needs were met. Simply be and they were fulfilled. They went by unnoticed, unchallenged, unhunted. The lizards were not lonely. They were content in their solitary lives something he had never been able to be. Perhaps the lizards were more sophisticated then he. Perhaps everyone was wrong and it was the lesser hollows that had it easiest who did not suffer who should be looked up to.

"Gin! What are you doing," Stark sighed again. He was exasperated but no one was able to distinguish his feelings by his voice alone except maybe Lillynette.

"They're friends!" Gin said as he held two lizards by the tail. He clashed them together as if they were a child's play toy. "Now they're enemies." He chuckled and whacked one lizard with the other.

Stark closed his eyes. Perhaps lesser hollows had had it easier in the past but with Ichimaru Gin around Stark was glad he was an Arrancar.

**Ulquiorra & Urahara**

_Nightwish –"Eva" Dark Passion Play_

Today was his wedding day. His suit was dark, his silk shirt a deep green. It had been Urahara's idea to have the color green one of the themes. It hadn't been a bad choice. Green did complement his love's hair nicely but Ulquiorra had a suspicion that the shop-owner had not been thinking of Orihime but instead simply wanted to be able to wear his customary green-striped hat without being scolded by his own lover. Ulquiorra, however, wouldn't have minded him wearing it even if it had clashed with the wedding colors, hell he wouldn't have minded if the man had chosen to wear a Geisha outfit because after all, it had been the man's smart words to the captain's of the Soul Society that had led to them allowing this day and it had been the man's kindness that they had been able to acquire a place that could fit all those who had wished to attend despite their modest budget; it really was amazing how much room there was in the shop's underground training room.

"Ready?" Urahara smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

Ulquiorra gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He wondered if he was really, truly ready.

He pressed a hand to his heart and felt it thump wildly. He allowed himself a small smile. Yes, he was ready.

**Yamamoto & Hirako**

"_Cool & Spicy Girl!" Shugo Chara OST 1. _

"Harder. Come on Hirako-Taicho. You can do better than that."

Shinji sighed. Why him? Why? The General Commander said it was the duty of all new captains but….seriously!? He was sure the weaker once would have been traumatized. He tried to imagine the other captains doing such a thing but as soon as the thought of Kuchiki Ginrei performing the task flashed through his mind he gagged. Forget that. That thought was even more horrifying then his task at hand.

Well it wasn't like he could back out of the position now lest Hiyori find out…He lifted the yellow scrub brush out of the bathwater and pressed it, harder this time, against his superiors wrinkled back. He just hoped he didn't have to do the drying.


End file.
